


One Big Inconvenience

by goldpeak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awesome Mary Winchester, Balthazar Lives, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Rides Horses, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel-centric, Cross Country, Crowley Has a Heart, Cuddly Castiel, Cuddly Dean, Cute Samandriel, Dean Rides Horses, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Ellen Lives, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Gay Castiel, Horse Shows, Horseback Riding, Horses, Human Alastair, Human Anna, Human Azazel, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Human Gabriel, Human Hannah, Human Lilith, Human Meg, Human Ruby, Human Samandriel, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mary Lives, Nice Crowley, Parent John Winchester, Parent Mary Winchester, Protective Balthazar, Protective Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Samandriel Lives, Sassy Balthazar, Snarky Balthazar, Top Dean, dressage, horse riding, jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Hannah, Samandriel and Dean are all on the equestrian team for Burkville College in Virginia. Castiel wins a scholarship from California and joins the team. He quickly becomes the top rider, and happens to have one Dean Winchester crushing on him. Soon, he has a perfect horse, a loving relationship and great friends. What could disrupt his great life, now? Lots, apparently. Homophobic judges, irresponsible riders, tough courses and rival students all combine in one big inconvenience for Castiel.(Yes, another horse AU. I'm not sorry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I clasp my hands together. Today is the big moment. Today, I am publishing another story that I will inevitably forget to update. I apologize.
> 
> In all seriousness, this is KINDA cool so I hope you like it.

Intimidation. That’s the first emotion that Castiel experiences upon arriving to Burkville College.

The bus that he rode to get to the campus stills to a halt and people immediately rise from their seats. Castiel stays put; he’s in no rush. A backpack sits at his feet and a suitcase is stuffed in one of the storage bins overhead. He’s gazing out a scuffed window at the impressive building that he figures must be the main hall. People mill around the grass lawn, some sitting on the edges of fountains or some sitting in benches. A few walk on cobblestone paths intricately weaving throughout the entire front, each with a few signposts situated along them. The main building is a pale creme color, with dark wood double doors at the top of stone steps. Huge windows are bordered with white frames and the roof is made of slate; arched and tall. It’s as wide as it is long, and a large plaque above the doors reads ‘Burkville College.’

Soon, everyone except Castiel departs the bus. He grabs the backpack under him and slings it over his shoulders before scooting out of his row of seats. The overhead bins have been left open, and Castiel easily finds his green suitcase laying in the back. Without difficulty, his tall frame allows him to pull it close without trouble. He thanks the driver and hops down onto the curb, instantly surrounded by a torrent of passing students.

He wrestles his way through the stream of people until he’s standing in front of a wide black gate. A short brick wall with wrought iron fencing placed on top borders the entire expanse of the yard. The black gates in the middle are wide open, inviting anyone to enjoy the undoubtedly expensive yard.

He steps through them, his black leather boots crunching the few crisp leaves laying atop the cobblestone. A straight line of path extends from where he is to the stairs leading to the double doors, with smaller, curvier sections branching off. Oak trees with colored leaves are scattered around the large grassy areas.

A large signpost with four different labels is visible just to the side of the path. Castiel steps out of the way of passing kids and looks at it, trying to find out where the main hall is. He needs to meet with the principle and get his dorm number and class assignment.

He used to live in California. He had managed to use his remarkable horsemanship skills to win a scholarship to Burkville College in Virginia. It’s now July 31st and his classes start tomorrow. He had hopped a bus from the airport that he flew into and a short hour later, he had arrived at the campus.

His goals for the day are to get settled into his dorm and meet his roommate.

One of the signs say ‘Main Hall’ in large, gold lettering with an arrow pointing to the double doors. So, he assumes that this building is indeed the main hall, or at least contained it.

He heaves on one of the black metal handles and the wooden door swings inwards, revealing a large interior. The floors are white marble, the walls the same cream color as the exterior. Wooden beams crisscross over his head, part of an intricate arched ceiling with dramatic chandeliers hanging down. A huge hallway leads straight from the doors to the back of the building, with staircases and doorways branching off to the side.

Luckily, the first door he sees reads ‘Principles Office’ on it, so he knocks.

“Come in!” is the feminine-sounding answer from inside. Castiel grips the knob and turns it.

The office is incredibly large. The walls are dark wood paneling, the floor is the same marble as out in the main hall. A white oval rug is in the middle of the room. To the right is a few leather chairs and black side tables. Bookshelves and filing cabinets line the walls. On the other side of the rug is a huge wooden desk, with files and books stacked on top of it. Behind a large silver computer sits who he assumes must be Ms. Harvelle.

She looks about 40. Her dark brown hair hangs down to her shoulders; her eyes are brown. She’s wearing a black tank top and a denim button-up jacket over top of it.

“Hi, Ms. Harvelle. I’m Castiel Novak – I’m here for my dorm assignment and class schedule.” Castiel’s voice comes out strong, and he’s surprised. He’s scared out of his wits; new people, new places, no one he knows...the only thing familiar here will be his horse, Grace.

“Ah, yes. I remember your name.” Ms. Harvelle pulls out a stack of papers from a pile on her desk before handing them to Castiel. “Good luck. Classes start at 8 tomorrow. Information about the equestrian team is included in those papers, since you’re on it.”

“Thank you!” Castiel calls before leaving her office.

...

Room 666.  _How fitting,_ Castiel muses, as he looks at the plaque on his dorm room door. Sixth floor, sixty-sixth room. One would think that the staff would remove this room, but no. Castiel’s in room 666.

He twists the brass knob and the door swings inward. He feels a frown inch its way onto his face; for such a high-end school, the dorms are tiny.

A rectangular room faces him. The floor is beige carpet and the walls are light-colored wood paneling. The door is in the middle of one of the two long walls; in front, it looks like two copies of the same room have been put next to each other.

To the right, there’s a bed backed up against the far corner. To the left of it, a small bedside table. At the foot of the bed is a wooden trunk. The wall behind the headboard extends to the left; a wooden desk sits along it. The farthest right wall of the room has a wooden wardrobe sat along it. After that, it looks like the entire room was copy-pasted and spat down on the other side. The only differences are the color of the bedsheets and the cluttered desk.

The wall to the right of the door has a  _very_  small kitchen, with just a sink, fridge, microwave and a little bit of counter space. To the left of the door is a small room extending inside the room to make what Castiel figures is a bathroom.

“Oh, hi. Are you my new roommate?” A brown-haired, green-eyed boy pops up from his bed. A cheery smile is set on his face. “I’m Dean.”

“H-Hello. I’m Castiel,” the new arrival steps forward and the two shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

“You, too. Hey – Castiel, I recognize that name...you’re on the equestrian team, right? You got the scholarship, from the west coast...well, hello California boy! Hope you packed your coat. Welcome to Virginia!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Talk about a boring chapter. Horsey stuff starts next, okay? Good.


End file.
